Water
by WritingGirl8642
Summary: Water, Earth, Fire, Air are no ordinary clans. Each clan has special powers. Birchpaw, part of WaterClan, is training to use her magic to help her clan, but when she battles a rival clan, her powers become one, and she becomes the next Waterfall! In attempt to save her clan, she must battle other cats with the same abilities. Will she suceed? Book 1 of series: Magic Within
1. Allegiances & Prologue

**Hey Everyone! I hope you enjoy my new story! This is Book 1 of the Magic Within series! Please review and comment! Thank you!**

**WaterClan**

Leader Mossstar – Silver tabby she-cat with spots

Apprentice: **Dapplepaw**

Deputy Hawkfire – Ginger she-cat with orange and white pelt

Medicine Cat Heathertail – Tortoiseshell she-cat with pale pelt

- Apprentice: **Stonepaw**

Warriors Barkface – Dark brown tabby tom with black stripes

Featherface – Ginger she-cat with flame-colored coat

Apprentice: **Leafpaw**

Snowpelt – Snow-white tom

Apprentice: **Rainpaw**

Bramblefur – Light brown tom

Apprentice: **Birchpaw**

Brightleaf - Light yellow she-cat with black-tipped tail

Rainstone - Dark gray she-cat

Apprentices Stonepaw – Gray tabby tom with white stripes on tail

Dapplepaw – Pale tom with spots under eyes and paws

Birchpaw – Tan she-cat with brown paws and while belly

Leafpaw – Grayish/green she-cat with white spots under eye

Queens Willowfoot – Tortoiseshell she-cat with greenish pelt, mother

of Snowpelt's kits: **Foxkit, Ashkit, **and, **Wolfkit**

Blueclaw – Blue furred she-cat, mother of Barkface's kits:

**Icekit, **and** Ravenkit**

Elders Sunclaw – Ginger she-cat with pale pelt

Mistyfur – Gray furred she-cat

Grasstail – Tortoiseshell she-cat with spotted green pelt

Kits Foxkit – Ginger she-cat with orange pelt

Ashkit – Gray furred she-cat

Wolfkit – Gray furred tom with white paws

Ravenkit – Black furred tom

Icekit – Gray furred tom with black paws

**AirClan**

Leader Smokestar – Gray pelted tom

Deputy Grayfoot – Gray she-cat with black stripes

Apprentice: **Whistlepaw**

Medicine Cat Puddleface – Light brown she-cat

Warriors Cheetahface – Unusual spotted pattern, golden tom

Pedalheart – Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with black spots

Apprentice: **Breezepaw**

Honeywing – Ginger tom with yellow pelt

Palmleaf – Tortoiseshell she-cat with greenish/blue pelt

Apprentice: **Thunderpaw**

Forestfeather – Cream-colored tabby she-cat

Apprentices Breezepaw – Light furred she-cat with white spots

Whistlepaw – Snow-white tom

Thunderpaw – Light brown tom with stripes under eyes

Queens Daisytail – Light brown she-cat with dark brown paws, ears,

and tail, mother of Honeywing's kits: **Barkit, Loudkit,** and

**Stormkit**

Elders Mousetail – Dusky brown she-cat

Kits Barkit – Dark brown tabby tom

Loudkit – Light gray tom

Stormkit – Dark gray tom with black ears

**Fireclan**

Leader Shiningstar – Long-haired white she-cat with black tail

tip

Deputy Falconfoot – Dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice: **Nightpaw**

Medicine Cat Lionfur – Ginger tom with cream-colored pelt

- Apprentice: **Minypaw**

Warriors Applemark – Tabby tom with red pelt

Spottedtree – Tortoiseshell she-cat with greenish/blue pelt

Apprentice: **Dashpaw**

Bonetail – Snow-white tabby tom

Apprentice: **Thornpaw**

Scarredheart – Russet furred tabby tom, was abandoned by

his mother and father at one moon

Apprentice: **Tigerpaw**

Longear – Pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Apprentices Dashpaw – Ginger she-cat with orange pelt and white paws

Tigerpaw – Ginger tom with black stripes down back

Nightpaw – Black furred she-cat with white spots on limbs

Thornpaw – Dark brown tabby tom

Minipaw – Dark brown tabby she-cat with black spots

Queens Owltail – Dark brown she-cat with black spots, mother of

Applemark's kits: **Pollenkit** and **Salmonkit**

Elders Birdclaw – Small silver tabby tom

Kits Pollenkit – Cream-colored she-cat

Salmonkit – Cream-colored tabby tom

**EarthClan**

Leader Skystar - Silver tom

Deputy Moonpelt – Silver tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat Twigface – Dark brown tabby tom

Warriors Leopardpelt – Unusual spotted furred tom with golden pelt

Apprentice: **Dirtpaw**

Cougarfoot – Cream-colored tom

Apprentice: **Oakpaw**

Mousepelt – Light brown tabby she-cat

Grassfur – Greenish/blue tom

Apprentice: **Forestpaw**

Dawnfur – Light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice: **Swallowpaw**

Pouncetail – Black and white she-cat

Apprentices Dirtpaw – Dark brown tabby tom

Forestpaw – Tortoiseshell she-cat with greenish/blue pelt

Oakpaw – Long-haired white she-cat

Swallowpaw – Dark brown tabby tom

Queens Treetail – Light brown tabby she-cat, mother of Leapardpelt's

kits: **Littlekit **and **Willowkit**

Kits Littlekit – Silver tabby tom

Willowkit – Golden she-cat

Prologue

The sun shimmered down on WaterClan. A small apprentice with tan fur had her eyes closed shut. Her breathing had stopped, and she concentrated hard.

A large tabby tom sat beside her, waiting. "Concentrate, Birchpaw. I have confidence in you." He wrapped his tail neatly around his paws.

Suddenly, Birchpaw raised her paw. It was glowing blue like the moon on a cold winter night. Water from the lake around her rose up and attracted to her paw. With one swift movement, she turned and flung her paw. The water slapped the tabby in the face, water dripping from his whiskers.

He padded towards her, his pelt drenched. "Very good, Birchpaw!" the tabby praised his apprentice.

"Thank you, Bramblefur." She nodded her head and they ran side by side to the camp in the middle of the small lake.

Birchpaw padded to the apprentice's den, where her pale brother slept. His breathing was slow.

"Dapplepaw…" Birchpaw whispered in his ear.

Dapplepaw groaned, then fell silent again.

"Dapplepaw…!" she meowed more sharply.

Her brother still didn't move. "Dapplepaw!" she screamed.

Dapplepaw raised his head extremely fast, his eyes bolting awake. "Is FireClan attacking?" he jumped up and held up his paw. Water drips pulled towards it. "I'll drown them!"

Birchpaw rested her tail on his shoulder. "Calm down. No one is attacking."

Dapplepaw looked almost disappointed. "Then why did you wake me up?" His blind eyes stared blankly at her.

Birchpaw held her paw up like her brother. "Because I can do this."

Water gatherered around her paw, but not drips. A huge tornado of water came behind her, twisting the wind.

Birchpaw looked up with surprise. "I didn't know I could do that!" she yowled above the cry of the water.

A silver tabby she-cat ran out of the den under the Highledge. "What is going on, Birchpaw?" she asked.

Birchpaw looked at her mother. "I'm sorry, Mossstar! I didn't know I could do this and I can let it go! It will drown out the camp!" Birchpaw yowled back.

Mossstar nodded. "Heathertail! Help me control this!"

The tortoiseshell she-cat bounded out of her den. They both help up their paws and tried to move it back to the lake. Nothing budged.

Mossstar screeched over the storm. "Birchpaw! You have to put it back in the lake! We can't control it!"

Birchpaw closed her eyes tightly. She turned her paw around in different directions. The tornado began to move.

The clouds over the clan's head boomed with thunder. Lightning struck down in the middle of the ocean swirl. Lightning flashed and bolts landed next to Birchpaw.

The water moved into the lake, and with one last bolt of lightning, she let go. The water splashed into the lake. Birchpaw stood, panting with effort.

Heathertail stared at her for a moment. The medicine cat looked around her. "No cuts, no bleeding…" she murmured to herself. She turned to Mossstar and whispered something into her ear.

Mossstar's eyes went wide with shock and she turned to her daughter. "You are the next Waterfall…"

Gasps of shock spread throughout the cats.

Birchpaw looked at the cats. _I am the next Waterfall? _I _am the next Waterfall!_

"I am the next Waterfall!" Birchfall meowed.

**I hope you enjoyed the Prologue! I will post Chapter 1 if I get 3-5 reviews! Until then, thanks for reading!**

**Trivia: What do you think a "Waterfall" is? Does Birchpaw know what it takes to be a Waterfall?**

**Find out by reviewing and commenting! I need 3-5 reviews!**

**Thank you, and may StarClan light your path!**

**-Mossstar**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I finally posted Chapter 1! Enjoy!**

**Skylark - Your question will be answered in the next chapter, but thank you for reviewing!**

**Guest - Thank you for the review! It really helped me!**

**The Spirit That Comes At Night - Thank you for all of your support! You are awesome!**

**Chapter 1**

Birchpaw headed towards camp with clumps of wet moss hanging from her jaw. She had just returned from the lake to practice her skills.

She padded through the enterance and headed towards the elder's den. Mistyfur and Suntail were sharing tongues, and they stopped once the apprentice entered the den.

"Heathertail wanted me to bring you some fresh water." She mewed to the cats.

Mistyfur nodded thanks. "Thank you, Birchpaw." She paused and asked politely. "How is training going?"

Birchpaw shrugged. "It's going well. Bramblefur has taught me how to mirror myself with the water!" she added proudly.

Mistyfur purred. "Congratulations."

Birchpaw headed outside of the den and looked for her brother. His pale pelt was gleaming by the fresh kill pile. She crept towards him, her paws moving swiftly with the wind.

She pounced and landed on the mouse that he was eating. He jumped up and yowled. "FireClan!" he hissed. He swiftly lifted his paw and water magnetized towards it.

He slashed his claw and the water sprayed Birchpaw's face and he lunged towards her. "Dapplepaw! It's Birchpaw! Calm down!" she called to him.

Dapplepaw sniffed her. "Oh, sorry." He mewed. His eyes were blank as he stared at her.

"That was really impressive." She praised him. She nuzzled his neck and purred with pride.

"I know! Mossstar said that I was doing great for a blind cat." He mewed proudly. Mossstar was his and Birchpaw's mother. She always liked Dapplepaw the best, even though he was blind. He was nice, loyal, and a great apprentice.

"The way you threw that water! That was amazing!" she meowed.

Birchpaw could feel the pride rush over her brother. Suddenly, a yowl sounded from the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

Mossstar, the LightningClan leader, watched over her clan as they slowly moved towards her. Her shimmering pelt was gleaming with the sun with drips of water clung to it.

"As you all know, Foxkit, Ashkit, and Wolfkit have all reached their sixth moon!" she called to the clans. The three kits sat next to their leader and stood up straight.

"I believe that it is their time to train to become LightningClan warriors!" Yowls began to rise from the clans.

"Foxkit, from this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Foxpaw!" she meowed throughout the clearing.

"Brightleaf, I believe you are ready to take on the challenges of being a mentor. Barkface was kind and thoughtful to you as a mentor, and I believe that he has taught you well enough to train your own apprentice. I expect you to pass on the knowledge and strength to Foxpaw."

Brightleaf stood up. "I will, Mossstar!" she yelled. She padded up to her new apprentice and touched noses with the orange she-cat.

"Ashkit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ashpaw!" she called.

"Rainstone," she began, looking for the gray she-cat in the crowd. "Snowpelt taught you the ways of the water when you were an apprentice, and I believe that you are ready for an apprentice of your own! I hope that you pass on everything your mentor taught you to Ashpaw!"

Rainstone stepped towards her apprentice. "I will." She mewed. She touched noses with the she-cat, then walked over to Brightleaf where she stood with Foxpaw.

"And finally, Wolfkit. From this day forward, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Wolfpaw!" she yowled.

Wolfpaw looked up at his leader and nodded, but murmurs of diaproval came from the clan.

"Hawkfire, you will be Wolfpaw's mentor! I expect that you pass down everything that you know to him, from all you have learned from Grasstail!"

Hawkfire trekked towards her new apprentice and touched noses. Wolfpaw looked disappointed.

"Foxpaw! Ashpaw!" the clan called. Wolfpaw's name was silent.

Birchpaw rose to her paws and yowled. "Wolfpaw! Wolfpaw!" she chanted his name, but no cats joined in.

Wolfpaw lowered his tail in sadness and stared at his paws as he walked away from, his mentor and into the apprentice's den.

_Why are they so mean to him? _Birchpaw thought quietly. _Why can't he be treated like a regular apprentice? _

Birchpaw headed towards the apprentice. He was huddled in the far corner.

"Wolfpaw." She called his name. He looked up with frightened eyes.

"Go away!" he hissed, nervous scents flowing from him.

"I'm not going to do anything. I wanted to congratulate you." She headed towards him.

Wolfpaw tried to scoot back into the wall, but he was no cat from StarClan. Birchpaw looked at him with concern, then turned and left the den.

She headed towards her father and mentor, Bramblefur. "Can we go training in the hollow?" she asked eagerly.

Bramblefur looked at her. "I don't see why not." He led her out of the camp. The sun was high in the sky and they padded towards the training hollow.

Small ponds were centered in the middle. Birchpaw padded in the middle while her father sat at the side and watched his daughter.

"Concentrate, Birchpaw. I have confidence in you." He wrapped his tail neatly around his paws.

Suddenly, Birchpaw raised her paw. It was glowing blue like the moon on a cold winter night. Water from the lake around her rose up and attracted to her paw. With one swift movement, she turned and flung her paw. The water slapped the tabby in the face, water dripping from his whiskers.

He padded towards her, his pelt drenched. "Very good, Birchpaw!" the tabby praised his apprentice.

"Thank you, Bramblefur." She nodded her head and they ran side by side to the camp in the middle of the small lake.

Birchpaw padded to the apprentice's den, where her pale brother slept. His breathing was slow.

"Dapplepaw…" Birchpaw whispered in his ear.

Dapplepaw groaned, and then fell silent again.

"Dapplepaw…!" she meowed more sharply.

Her brother still didn't move. "Dapplepaw!" she screamed.

Dapplepaw raised his head extremely fast, his eyes bolting awake. "Is FireClan attacking?" he jumped up and held up his paw. Water drips pulled towards it. "I'll drown them!"

Birchpaw rested her tail on his shoulder. "Calm down. No one is attacking."

Dapplepaw looked almost disappointed. "Then why did you wake me up?" His blind eyes stared blankly at her.

Birchpaw held her paw up like her brother. "Because I can do this."

Water gathered around her paw, but not drips. A huge tornado of water came behind her, twisting the wind.

Birchpaw looked up with surprise. "I didn't know I could do that!" she yowled above the cry of the water.

Mossstar ran out of the den under the Highledge. "What is going on, Birchpaw?" she asked.

Birchpaw looked at her mother. "I'm sorry, Mossstar! I didn't know I could do this and I can let it go! It will drown out the camp!" Birchpaw yowled back.

Mossstar nodded. "Heathertail! Help me control this!"

The tortoiseshell she-cat bounded out of her den. They both help up their paws and tried to move it back to the lake. Nothing budged.

Mossstar screeched over the storm. "Birchpaw! You have to put it back in the lake! We can't control it!"

Birchpaw closed her eyes tightly. She turned her paw around in different directions. The tornado began to move.

The clouds over the clan's head boomed with thunder. Lightning struck down in the middle of the ocean swirl. Lightning flashed and bolts landed next to Birchpaw.

The water moved into the lake, and with one last bolt of lightning, she let go. The water splashed into the lake. Birchpaw stood, panting with effort.

Heathertail stared at her for a moment. The medicine cat looked around her. "No cuts, no bleeding…" she murmured to herself. She turned to Mossstar and whispered something into her ear.

Mossstar's eyes went wide with shock and she turned to her daughter. "You are the next Waterfall…"

Gasps of shock spread throughout the cats.

Birchpaw looked at the cats. _I am the next Waterfall? _I _am the next Waterfall!_

"I am the next Waterfall!" Birchfall meowed.

**Thanks for reading! I will post the next chapter if I get up to 5-7 reviews!**

**Trivia: What do you think is wrong with Wolfpaw? Why if everyone treating him badly? Will Birchpaw be able to control her powers?**

**Review please!**

**May StarClan light your path!**

**-Mossstar**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't posted for a while! I have been camping! Anyways, enjoy Chapter 2!**

**skylark - You are about to find out!**

**The Spirit That Comes At Night - Thank you! That was really nice of you! Update yours as well, and YOU keep being awesome!**

**Chapter 2**

Dapplepaw sniffed the air. He could smell the shock within his clanmates as they stared at his sister. _A waterfall?_

Suddenly, Icekit bounded out of the nursery with Ravenkit trailing behind him. "What's a Waterfall?" he meowed.

Heathertail padded over to the small kit. "A Waterfall is a cat with blessed powers of their certain clan abilities," she meowed to him. "However, this can result to bad things."

Icekit's eyes grew wide with curiosity. "How can it be bad?" he squeaked.

Heathertail looked to Birchpaw with worry. She sighed. "The four clans, FireClan, AirClan, EarthClan, and WaterClan, each have their own blessed cat at a time," she continued. "It usually comes after many seasons."

Dapplepaw listened carefully, wanting to absorb every detail.

"But these cats from the different clans have to compete in games." She added. "Whoever wins gets to stay with his or her clan for the rest of their life. However, the loosing cats will be banished from the forest."

Heathertail suppressed a sigh. "Sometimes, the winning cat can decide to allow all of the loosing cats to return to their clans, but that cat must be banished. They help the other cats, but they harm themselves."

Dapplepaw's pelt was bristling. _They wouldn't throw Birchpaw out of the forest would they? _He sensed tension in Birchpaw and he rushed over to his sister.

"I won't let anything happen." Dapplepaw promised. He could sense the fear driving off of his sister, and he nuzzled her neck, trying to comfort her.

Birchpaw mewed softly. "Is it possible for me to die?" Her voice cracked at the question.

Mossstar answered this time, their mother's voice calm. "It is possible, but it is very unlikely. Only a few cats have died in the past."

Dapplepaw had heard stories of the cats that fought in these battles. It was a series of events that included the Element Factor, Tornado Twists, and the Power Battle.

"I will have to report this at the next Gathering, and hopefully the other clans will have the same event." Mossstar meowed.

She padded up to Dapplepaw's sister, her paws lightly touching the ground. Dapplepaw could sense that his mother was concerned.

He padded up to his littermate and licked her ear affectionately. "You are the best WaterClan apprentice that ever lived." He vowed. "It wouldn't be a surprise if you won on the first task." As the words were spoken, Dapplepaw felt guilt.

He knew that himself and Birchpaw had just been made apprentices one moon ago, and that this was a dramatic change on her. If she didn't succeed, Dapplepaw would have to go the rest of his life without his sister or leave the forest with her.

_Birchpaw will not be banished. I will not allow it, even if I have to battle StarClan myself! _He thought courageously.

Mossstar led her clan gorge where FireClan and AirClan waited. The Gathering was tonight, and Dapplepaw was chosen with her sister Birchpaw.

Tonight, Mossstar would announce the blessed powers given to Birchpaw. With any luck, more cats from the other clans would have been chosen.

Dapplepaw padded next to his sister as they were led down the small hill into the gorge. He carefully felt his way down the steep hill. FireClan was muttering something that Dapplepaw couldn't quite catch.

"…hope that it is not the same with the other clans." A she-cat from FireClan spoke. Dapplepaw could tell that her voice was concerned.

He could sense the fear and concern flowing off of Birchpaw as she made her way to the small rock where the leaders stood.

Mossstar beckoned her with her tail, telling her to sit beside her. Birchpaw sighed and walked up to her mother.

A yowl sounded from the top of the hill. EarthClan had arrived. Skystar led his clan down the hill then took his place on the rock.

"The Gathering has begun!" a she-cat yowled above the murmuring cats. She continued once all of the clans were silent.

"All is well with FireClan," she noted. "However, we have a new Wildfire." She looked proud as she spoke. "Dashpaw was practicing in the training area and she caused a large act of flames and bolts of lightning, so she will be acquired as an Elemental Spirit!"

FireClan murmured with agreement, except for one she-cat. Dapplepaw could sense the apprentice, her fear scent and her voice unspoken.

"Dashpaw, please come and stand in front of me." The she-cat leader spoke.

Dapplepaw could hear the soft paw steps of the young apprentice. She padded up to her leader. She turned and faced the clans.

Dapplepaw felt a pain of sympathy. _These are just events that don't need to take place at all! Why was StarClan doing this to defenseless apprentices? _

Another yowl sounded from the stone rock. "Thank you, Shiningstar." The tom meowed. "All is well with EarthClan!" he announced.

"We have the same luck as FireClan! Our newest apprentice, Swallowpaw, has been recognized by StarClan as the newest Avalanche!"

Agreeing meows sounded from EarthClan. Dapplepaw tried to sense fear within the clan, but could only feel pride from the clan.

"Swallowpaw, please step forward." The leader commanded.

An apprentice stepped forward, his paw steps large. Waves of pride and confidence came off of his pelt.

Dapplepaw's eyes stretched wide. _How is he not frightened? I would if I were in his paws!_

The tom padded up to his leader and turned to the crowd.

Skystar continued his report. "We have also lost an elder, our last elder, Smallwhisker. She fought well with the clan, and I must say myself that we will miss her very much."

EarthClan murmured agreement to Skystar's statement. "That is all I have to report." The leader stepped back and waited for the next leader to give their share of events.

"All is well with AirClan!" a tom meowed. "We have a new Hurricane! Just like EarthClan and FireClan, this apprentice, Thunderpaw, will be competing in the Elemental Spirit events!"

A large amount of concerned mews sounded from AirClan. Dapplepaw pricked his ears to hear paw steps that sounded as if a mouse were walking. The tom headed towards his leader and bowed his head.

Dapplepaw tried to read what the young tom felt, but a mixture of emotions was streaming off of the cat.

"There was a family of foxes just on the border of our territory, Cheetahface and his patrol drove them out." Smokestar stepped back.

Mossstar padded forward. "I am pleased to report that my daughter, Birchpaw, is the next Waterfall. She will be competing in the games as well."

Dapplepaw heard concern in his mother's voice. It was pushed aside when she spoke the next words.

"We have new apprentices. Foxpaw, Wolfpaw, and Ashpaw." Chants of the apprentices names echoed through the hollow and Mossstar waited for the silence to return.

"Also, Dapplepaw," she spoke the apprentices name.

Dapplepaw froze in his place and tried to look at his paws, but he could only see a world of black.

"Dapplepaw drove out a rogue cat two sunrises ago. He was with our warrior, Brightleaf, and if he hadn't defended her, she might have joined the ranks of StarClan."

Murmurs from the cats grew. Dapplepaw caught one of the voices. "How can a _blind _cat take on a rogue?" the cat retorted. "That's mouse-dung!"

Dapplepaw turned to where the cat's voice came from. "I bet you couldn't take on a rogue even with a blind hedgehog attacking it!"

The cat's fur neck began to bristle, and immediately, Dapplepaw felt regret for speaking to a warrior like that.

Soon, Mossstar spoke again. "The Gathering is now over." She announced.

The cats began to split, and Dapplepaw surged around, trying to find the scent of his sister.

She was sitting among the four other clan apprentices. "I am sorry that you were chosen, Swallowpaw. I know you were just made an apprentice almost a quarter moon ago." her voice was sweet.

The apprentice shot back a hiss. "Don't feel sorry! I could beat all of you even with my eyes closed!" he snorted. "You will all be banished from your clans, not me!"

Dapplepaw stepped between the group, his blank eyes blazing. "Don't talk to my sister that way. She was just trying to help you stupid furball!"

Swallowpaw huffed and padded towards his clan.

Birchpaw was speaking to Dashpaw. "Are you as frightened as I am?" she asked.

Dashpaw spoke. "I am probably double. Swallowpaw is so confident, and my mentor, Spottedtree is always so busy that I never have time to train!"

Dapplepaw felt pity for the young she-cat. She was so young, and had no real training, and without it, she might be banished.

"You're scared? Did you see how confident Swallowpaw was? He will defeat us all!" Thunderpaw meowed.

Dapplepaw tensed. _What if Swallowpaw was right? What if he beats all of the other apprentices? _Dapplepaw felt as if his heart had just been eaten by foxes. _I would never see Birchpaw again… _

**Duh Duh Duh! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I will post the next chapter after I recieve 8-10 reviews!**

**Trivia: What will happen to Dapplepaw if Birchpaw is banished? Who do you think will win? Why do you think the apprentices are so confident that Swallowpaw will win?**

**Stay tuned and PLEASE review!**

**May StarClan light your path!**

**-Mossstar**


End file.
